


Distract me then

by PerthroSeidraikiri



Series: hold your heart the way he holds your hand [2]
Category: Ao no Exorcist | Blue Exorcist
Genre: Biting and kissing, Bottom Mephisto, Dry Humping, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:27:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24606178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PerthroSeidraikiri/pseuds/PerthroSeidraikiri
Summary: Rin raised his head up slightly before giving Mephisto a glare then sticking his tongue out, "I'm tired.""And angry, yes, I can see that," Mephisto added-
Relationships: Okumura Rin/Mephisto Pheles
Series: hold your heart the way he holds your hand [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1774975
Comments: 8
Kudos: 63





	Distract me then

**Author's Note:**

> I don't write smut often XD. But how can one resist sin when it comes to demons? Especially these two \0/
> 
> Mein Liebling - My darling.

Rin slammed the door shut behind him, mercilessly as he grumpily mumbled to himself about whatever had irritated him.

  
"Maa, Rin, what's wrong?"

The question was one of concern, but Mephisto’s tone held none of it. 

Rin huffed, eyebrows creasing and he mumbled an angry 'Nuthin'!" before pulling his shoes off and tossing them to the side of the bed before flopping onto the sheets and cuddling into the pink polka dot pillows in the middle. 

"You're sweaty," Mephisto said, walking towards the bed as he unbuttoned his cuff links.

Rin mumbled into the pillow.

"You're going to make the bed all stinky." 

Rin raised his head up slightly before giving Mephisto a glare then sticking his tongue out, "I'm tired."

"And angry, yes, I can see that," Mephisto added, green eyes stuck onto Rin as the young man didn’t budge to even move off the bed. 

He snuggled deeper into the sheets instead, "I don't want to talk about it."   
  
Mephisto already had a small idea of what had happened, most probably something to do with friends and sentiment being one of the reasons for his moodiness.

  
Rin let his head fall back onto the pillow, hating the feeling of the weight and soreness of it. 

Mephisto sighed, "Well, don't think about it then."

Rin huffed, not at all pleased by his advice which he made known by lazily flipping his middle finger at Mephisto, grumbling more. 

"There's no point letting it stress you." 

Most times he would leave Rin to his own moods, it was fun teasing him and watching him get riled up. Sometimes, on rare occasions, he liked to help out, from time to time Mephisto actually did try to pinch the younger demon’s side with the intention to help. 

"Dstrit mf thon." He mumbled into the pillow again, Mephisto raised an eyebrow, "Speak clearly _Mein_ _Liebling_." he teased, moving to straighten Rin’s shoes on the side of the bed before placing them under the bed instead, his nose wrinkling.

"I said-" he looked Mephisto up and down as he pushed himself to sit up, toying with the collar of his shirt, "distract me then."

His shirt was already halfway open, and Mephisto's eyes wasted no time trailing down to his chest before trailing back up to his eyes. A smirk lengthening on his lips as Rin moved to unbutton the rest but clawed fingers stop him and moved to do it themselves.

Lips met lips, pressing and slightly messy as tongues peeked out and swirled around each other, rolling into each other and parting with a line of saliva connecting them.   
  
Mephisto pulled Rin back before he pulled away, nibbling his bottom lip mercilessly and drawing blood from them, staining their lips red which had Rin humming softly as Mephisto pressed up against him, hands gently pressing him back into the sheets. 

"I'll try my best~" Mephisto cockily chirped before teeth bit into Rin's neck, a tongue slowly following and soothing the spot before a deeper bite followed. 

Rin’s hands trailed to tug at Mephisto’s own shirt but he quickly gave up when he realized which shirt Mephisto was wearing; one that had way too many buttons and would distract him from their moment.    
  
He pulled away, kissing the older man’s lips softly, and instead, placed his hands on the older demon’s hips to bring their hips closer together. Brushing them sensually against each other before biting his lips as he slotted them perfectly against each other, clothed arousals pressing against each other perfectly.

“Who said-”

Rin humped against him, cutting off his words and moving to push Mephisto backward instead. Hips sitting right on top of his groin, grinding down carefully and precisely while nibbling at the older demon’s ear, licking at the cusp before teeth nipped at at the corners. 

Sparks shot down Samael’s spine as he laid back, holding Rin’s sides and making sure each and every part of them was connected. His knuckles flushed pink as Rin moved without care, more in search for pleasure and a distraction and not at all letting Mephisto’s hard, controlling hold slow him down.

He bared his fangs slightly, sucking a little bruise against the man’s neck before grinding down, moaning softly to himself as Mephisto refused to move his own hips. 

“Slow down… now…” Grinning, he murmured, acid green eyes clouding over as Rin lifted his mouth, leaving the wet pale skin marked purplish red. 

“Can I-”   
  
“Stop _asking_.” Mephisto snapped, not rudely but more impatient. “Just do it, whatever  _ you want _ .”   
  
After all the time they had done this, being sucked off by Rin, allowing Rin to fuck him, marking the boy with bruises and bites, filling him with whatever he could give. Asking was no longer a need. 

Rin’s hands played with the hem of Mephisto’s trousers before sliding them down, clawed fingers scratching his scalp as his lips wrapped around the tip of his arousal, leaking and flushed, dribbling with a bit of pre-cum.

Sharp canines grazed against the head of his cock before Rin took him down, eyes fluttering shut as a soft hum of satisfaction leaving his lips, tongue brushing the tip over and over, making it twitch and drip from the attention it was receiving.

Purple clawed fingers tugged at his hair, pulling him impossibly closer, Rin’s nose nuzzling against the base, eyes clenching as he swallowed Mephisto whole; panting and moaning around it, “Me’isto-”.

He felt like he was drowning, the heat of Samael’s cock pressed against his tongue and the scent of him made his head spin, strong and demanding everything, and every skill Rin had. The pleasure was electric and sent a whole pattern of sparks down Samael’s abdomen, heat coiling as Rin’s lips sucked and traced an underside vein carefully slow. 

An incoherent curse left Samael who’s eyes were half-lidded and was shakily smirking as he arched into Rin’s wet mouth and was the reason that Rin’s cheeks and ears flushed red a few seconds later  before he pulled back, licking his bottom lip.

“Done already?” he teased, leaning up to press a kiss among the several purple bruises on Samael’s neck. 

Eyes, amused and bright narrowed on Rin. Mephisto’s fingers sneakily wrapped around both their cocks, leaking over the other’s. 

“That was only round one.”

**Author's Note:**

> =] Thank you for reading.


End file.
